


Kiss me, For Science

by homosenpais



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, It's basically them being cute af, also listening to some cool tunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosenpais/pseuds/homosenpais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Rick shows Summer something beautiful. </p><p>8tracks playlist that goes along with this fic is up!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, For Science

**Author's Note:**

> This is for painapplesin , as part of the sumrick gift exchange.  
> I really hope you enjoy this because I haven't wrote a fic since the 7th grade back when they were called lemons and posted on fanfic.net . ( and i also i can't write for shit so)
> 
> The 8tracks playlist link : http://8tracks.com/homosenpais/kiss-me-for-science

“Now?”

“No, k-keep them closed”

Summer sighed keeping her eyes closed, she was becoming impatient.

20 minutes ago, Tiny Rick woke her up from her after school nap to show her a ‘surprise’.  
Thinking of hopefully a new ice cream shop on another planet, Summer agreed and now found herself in Rick’s spaceship.

“Noooowwww?” Summer huffed again.

“Almost babe, just hold on hermosa” the last word rolling off his tongue.

Tiny Rick grabbed her hand and kissed it, to distract her from the waiting.

Summer felt her face heat up;, Unlike her regular Old Rick, Tiny Rick was way more affectionate.

-

 

She heard Tiny Rick put the spaceship in park.

“O-open your eyes babe” Tiny Rick said.

Summer opened her eyes to see a beautiful arrangement of stars in front of her.  
Instead of the black emptiness she was used to seeing, she gazed on blues and purples speckled with green stars twinkling all around her.

“I know this past week we haven't had time for each other so I wanted to be with you alone for a few hours” 

“Yeah I know; I’ve missed you so much these past couple of days” Summer whispered still looking at the sky

She turned to look at Tiny Rick, smiling, she leaned over to kiss him.

“So, on these missions the last few days, I realized that, The Old Man’s car sucks, so I t-tricked it out” Tiny Rick pulled a lever on the side of his seat that lowered the arm rests and connected the drivers and passengers seat, then reclined the now loveseat back so they could easily move near each other. “I also upgraded the radio, can you believe that the Old Turd didn't even have Bluetooth in his spaceship?”

Summer nodded, remembering when she asked Rick for at least a aux cord in the ship, but he declined with, “I don't want to l-listen to your shitty music Summer”

Summer quickly connected her phone and began to play her favorite playlist which reminded her of the special relationship she had with Rick, which even Tiny Rick added his songs too, saying “These remind me of you”

“Venir aquí preciosa” He grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him, his arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest and her hand on his back, gently going up and down.  
-  
With the music softly playing in the background and them watching the stars, Summer turned to look at Tiny Rick.

“Thank you for all of this” her hands motioning the ship and the stars. 

Tiny Rick nodded and kissed her forehead.

“I love you Summer Smith” 

He held her tight, and the music kept playing as they fell asleep under the blue and purple cotton candy sky.


End file.
